


Jaybird's Little Girl

by bats_and_birds_in_the_belfry



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Jay, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bats_and_birds_in_the_belfry/pseuds/bats_and_birds_in_the_belfry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few shorts about Jason dealing with new fatherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BirdDad Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Uncle Dick discuss the new arrival.

“She’s so tiny.” 

My hands hover over the basinet. A slight tremor goes through me. Hopefully, he doesn’t notice. 

Dick’s laughter sputters out of him like a broken sprinkler. “The infamous Red Hood is terrified by a baby?” 

As I pick her up, my glare promises him an agonizing death. He has the balls to keep grinning at me like an Arkham inmate. I’ll deal with him later. 

Blue eyes—my eyes—stare up at me. Looking at her, it hurts to breathe. Grayson’s right. I’m not just hesitant. I’m scared shitless. It would be so easy to screw this up, screw her up. And I’m not exactly an expert on happy childhoods. 

Then she lets out a wail. My world narrows to just her, just the moment. I have the power to make it better now. The rest can wait. 

“What’s her name?” 

I glance up at Dick. I’d forgotten he was there. “Catherine. We’re calling her Catherine.”


	2. Nannybots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Roy has some ideas about technology's role in child rearing.

“No, you are not testing out that thing on her.”

With no sense of self-preservation, Roy plows on. “C’mon, Jaybird, Nannybot is just like my Roybots.” 

That’s what I'm afraid of, but he looks so earnest. He just doesn’t get how weirdly terrifying those mechanical menaces are. Not that I mind when they’re guarding our base of operations. But I am not scarring my daughter for life with those things, especially since she’s fresh out of the womb. 

“Think about it, Roy. Catherine needs as much human contact as possible at this stage in her development.” Dodged a bullet there. 

Roy sighs, maniacal light dimming in his eyes. Crisis averted. So why do I still feel awful? 

“Maybe a baby monitoring system for the nursery?” I find myself suggesting. Oh hell. 

Mad scientist Roy pops back up with a vengeance. “Kitty Cat is going to be the safest bird in the nest.” 

What did he just call my daughter? “Roy, choose between Kitty Cat and your trachea. This time, I mean it.”


End file.
